familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Temora, New South Wales
Temora ( )Macquarie Dictionary, Fourth Edition (2005). Melbourne, The Macquarie Library Pty Ltd. ISBN 1-876429-14-3 is a town located in north east part of the Riverina area of New South Wales, south-west of the state capital, Sydney. At the 2006 census the population of Temora was 4,086. History ]] Temora started as a pastoral station in 1847. Gold was discovered later in the area, and a small village established. Temora Post Office opened on 1 February 1874 and was renamed West Temora in 1880 on the same day an existing East Temora office was renamed Temora. A railway line came to Temora in 1897. In the early twentieth century, Temora was among a number of places in New South Wales settled by people of German origin. Temora today The Temora area has a variety of agricultural and farming industries including wheat and canola and sheep. It has the second largest honey producer in Australia. Aviation is well represented with the Temora Aero Club located at Temora Airport. The Aero Club caters for GA, RAA and Gliding flying and instruction. Skydive Temora also operates at the airport providing Tandem Skydives as well as solo and advanced skydiving training courses. The town is also the location for the Temora Aviation Museum, which has a large range of aircraft, including Australia's only two flying Spitfires. The town also has a rural museum. Temora has been reported as being the friendliest town in New South Wales, following a series of mentions in the Sydney Morning Herald's Column 8, which organised a bus trip to the town for Sydney readers in 2005. Temora High School is a comprehensive high school located in a rural setting. It was established in 1952. Temora High School has an outstanding record of achievement both academic and sporting, consistently achieving some of the best HSC results in the Riverina. In 2003 Temora High School was awarded a Director-General’s Excellence Award for Senior School Achievement and Support . Image:SampleofarchitectureTemora.jpg|A sample of the architecture in Temora Image:Paleface adios memorial temora02.jpg|Paleface Adios Memorial Image:Canola field temora nsw.jpg|Canola field near Temora Notable people *Trent Barrett, Former National Rugby League footballer for the St George Dragons and Cronulla Sharks. *Brett Firman, National Rugby League footballer. *Todd Payten, National Rugby League footballer, currently playing for Wests Tigers. *Josh McCrone, National Rugby League footballer, currently playing for the Canberra Raiders. *Ryan Hinchcliffe, National Rugby League footballer, currently playing for the Melbourne Storm. *Raymond Hogan, a cricketer who played first-class cricket in England for Northamptonshire. *Steve Reardon, Former National Rugby League footballer for the Canterbury Bullldogs. *Brad Kahlefeldt World champion triathletehttp://www.bradkahlefeldt.com/profile.html *Cate Shortland is an Australian writer and director of film and television. *Mark Kerry, Olympic gold medal swimmer, member of the "Quietly Confident Quartet". *Archer Denness, an Australian Army officer who won the Military Cross at the Battle of Yongju in 1950, during the Korean War. *Scott Reardon World champion waterskier *Luke Breust, Australian Football League footballer, currently playing for Hawthorn. *Hon. Roddy Meagher QC, Former NSW Judge of Appeal References * Riverina Regional Development Board - Temora Profile External links **Temora Shire Council **Temora Tourism **Temora Aviation Museum Category:Towns in the Riverina Category:Towns in New South Wales